Disney High's Bad Boy's
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: The story is set in the present, it goes through the final school year for Eric, Aladdin, Hercules, Naveen and Flynn, they'll meet the love's of their lives, go through issue's and face much more than just detention. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Never really done a crossover before, let alone a story which is set in the future from when the actual film was set in, I also don't usually swear, hope its good ;-), the beginning part of the story is in past tense the rest is in present, like a flashback – throughout the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, do I need to improve? is it good? Etc.**

Everybody hated school, especially five bestfriends;

Hercules, Flynn, Aladdin, Eric and Naveen.

The group of bad boys originally started with Eric, Aladdin and Hercules, it wasn't until high school that Naveen and Flynn joined, but there is a reason for why they are called 'The Bad Boys of Walt Disney High', actually there were three reasons; Number 1 – They were always getting in trouble, Number 2 – They were all womanizers, Number 3 – They caused fights between friends (especially girls). They were all different in their own ways, Naveen was rich and came from Maldonia. Eric was also rich but not from Maldonia. Hercules was the son of a famous man, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even his best mates. Flynn was a poor orphaned boy who stole for fun. Aladdin spent the first ten years of his life with his mom, who sadly passed, then the rest of his life living with his neighbour, he was also very poor, he doesn't know if his dad is alive or dead.

But the boys didn't just hate school because they were known as 'the Bad Boys', they hated it because; the lessons were boring, the girls wouldn't go near them in fear of being used or cheated, the other guys never allowed them on their teams (in sports), all the teachers despised them especially the head, with all them put together and the fact that they weren't really popular within the school made their lives just a little bit harder.

And their final year was no different.

As they each arrived at the large school gates at the beginning of the new and last school year they each took a big breath to prepare themselves for another year of crap. Backpacks slinged over their right arms 'the Bad Boys of Walt Disney High' strolled through to the main entrance, Flynn had stopped behind them all to talk to some girls, nobody actually knew any of their names, they all just thought they were there to look pretty, but to be honest they used that fact as an advantage, they were known as the slag's of the school, they liked anything with a dick between its legs and talked behind thier friends backs, you had three blonde girls who always wore different colors, one would always wear pink another green and the other yellow, then you had the Arabian slags, who all looked the same and wore similar stuff.

So Flynn had stopped to talk to the six and his mates walked on in style, Eric took a glance back to see Flynn flirting with the girls and rolled his eyes, "Come on Flynn! You can flirt with those whores later." He shouted with a smirk sensing Flynn's embarassment, as the girls all glared at Flynn he ran after the others, not daring to look back at the burning glares he was gaining.

"Dude! What the fuck! I was on a roll then, and then you turn around and spoil it!" he shouted at his mate in annoyance, Aladdin tunred to his friend and laughed, "Oh and what's your problem? Jealous I can actually get a girl to like me, the best you could do was that physco chick Sadira." Flynna added with another annoyed look but in the direction of Aladdin.

"Yeah, which one was you actually hitting on? You can't have them all." Aladdin remarked with a smirk, not taking notice on Flynn's little jab, yeah so his ex was crazy, and still crazy in love with him, but it made things a little more interesting for him, got him through the school days, how Sadira would still flirt with him thinking that Aladdin didn't ignore it, Aladdin would go home laughing. But Flynn should have known that girls didn't bother Aladdin, it was money, but Flynn could hardly use that against Aladdin, he wasn't exactly rich himself.

As for the others, money didn't matter, girls didn't matter, but parents did, and although Eric hardly ever saw his actaul parents (only his guardian Grimsby), the pressure that was on him to do well in school for his future weighed him down like a brick, he also had to find a good responsible girlfriend that would 'guide him in the right direction'. After Aladdin's remark Flynn had shut up, for once, an annoucement was made calling for Hercules to go straight to the head's office.

After recieving pats of encouragement from all four of his friends Hercules made his way to the office, people would turn and watch as he walked down the corridors, once at the door the bell went for first class, Hercules entered the office, the head master of the school Mr Silver welcomed Hercules in telling him to sit, "Now, your father called, he wants you to switch classes, so from now on your doing Gym, your coach is Phil, play nicely, and that'll be all. Leave." He said, Hercules rolled his eyes typical of his dad to make him change subjects, and typical of Mr Silver to be so rude.

Arriving at his first class he took his usual seat next to Eric, his friends all gave him quizzical looks from where they were seated, Eric being closest was the first to speak, "So what did he say?" he whispered, Hercules explained all that was said and growled knowing exactly why his dad had done this, "Herc I know it's annoying that your dad does this, but just look on the bright side, at least now you'll be in the same class as us." Eric tried to brighten Hercules' mood, but failed.

"He wants me to be just like him, a womanizer, famous, you know life would be so much easier if he'd just let me lead my own life." Hercules moaned, Aladdin leaned back in his chair as did Naveen and also tried to help, but it all amounted to nothing as for the rest of the class all Hercules did was complain.

Walking to their next class all the guys tried to help, until Aladdin accidentally walked into an older rich guy who prided himself for being exactly that, rich. Aladdin went to apologise but before he got the chance the rich guy stepped in, "Get out of my way you filthy brat." He said pusing Aladdin hard to the ground, Eric and the others all crowded around Aladdin trying to help him up, Aladdin overheard the rich guy saying something to his other rich friends, "I'll teach that filthy street trash some respect for people like me." He'd mumbled in a sneering voice, laughter was the first response, until Aladdin glared and shouted, "Look at that everyone, its not everyday they allow a freakshow in the school." The others laughed, Aladdin earned a vicious glare from the rich guy and another petty jab which also got to him a little, "You are a worthless nobody, you were born a nobody and you will die a nobody, and _nobody_ will mourn you!" the rich guy sneere back slamming his class door behind him, Aladdin ran to the door and hit it hard in anger.

Aladdin didn't talk for the rest of the day, at lunch he gave a younger kid his lunch and still didn't say anything, they saw the rich guy again, Aladdin snarled, and by the end of the day he went home angry.

Whilst Flynn walked with Aladdin, the other boys got lifts, and it was awkward for Flynn as Aladdin still wasn't talking, "So, uh, what about that Scottish ginger chic, she seemed pretty cute." Flynn said trying to start a conversation, Aladdin looked at his friend through his hair which was dangling over his eyes, he rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for small talk, what that rich guy said got to him, he wouldn't be in the mood until the next morning, but he tried.

"Dude, she's only just arrived at the school." He said, it was plain, no tone, only tiredness, once they'd arrived at Aladdin's he apologised, "Dude, I'm sorry, it's just, what that guy said earlier, you know." Flynn nodded shaking his mates hand and Aladdin walked into the block of flats.

Whilst walking to his place Flynn was stopped short by two brothers who he knew too well, for the wrong reasons, the eldest one held out his hand, he couldn't speak so his brother did for him, "Rider, where's the stuff?" he asked in a gruff voice, Flynn backed away a little to try and walk round the huge guys in front of him, when they moved closer he realised he couldn't get out of this one, many times before he'd managed to get away with not giving these guys what it is they wanted, he scratched the back of his head thinking, "Look, guys, I just need a bit more time, I promise, by next week you'll have it, please, if I'm late home my moma is going to explode." He tried. The big men chuckled, "Don't lie to us Rider, everyone knows you ain't got no moma! You've got three days, if it ain't with us in three days, your for it." They snarled pusing him as they walked past.

Flynn took a deep breath, of relief and fear, then called Naveen, no answer, he tried again, still no answer, he threw his phone to the ground and sat on the pavement with his head in his hands.

Meanwhile Naveen was being nagged about how he isn't doing the best of his abilities at school, his mother and father had him sitting at the table during dinner whilst they nagged him about school, his mother then turned around and told him "So, we've decided to put you in another class, one which you'll be more determined to do well in class," she began, Naveen wanted to protest but was stopped when his mother continued, "and if not then we'll move you to another school."

Finally Naveen had had enough and snapped, "This is not fair, this is because of what happened last term isn't it?" he asked, his mother looked at him with an icy glare, "If you are reffering to the incident where you and your friends caused a fight in the lunch hall?" she asked and continued as he nodded and was about to start again, "then no, it had nothing to do with _just _that." She said.

Naveen sulked and continued to eat his dinner, then at the last minute he asked, "Well at least tell me what class you've put me in?" his mother gave him a sheet of paper which he read through, his eyes widened as he read the final few words, "Culinary! I cannot cook! Mother please, anything but that." He begged, his mother shook her head, in anger he stormed out of the room to his bedroom, he scopped up his phone and began to dial Eric's number, "Dude we need to go out somewhere! We all need a serious talk." He declared.

Half an hour later the boys had all gotten themselves ready for a night out to talk, cool off and calm down, Naveen, Eric and Hercules all arrived in their own cars, whilst the other two walked, all dressed nicely and ready to party their troubles away, they'd all decided over the pone that what they all really needed was a party, and maybe a few girls but since all the girls they knew disliked them all (very much), they'd just have to meet them.

Looking around at first no girl caught any of their eyes, there was quite obviously girls here as you could hear girly giggles and could clearly see (even in such little light) dresses in all different shapes and colors, though somehow five girls sitting at the other end of the room had gone unnoticed by all the boys, though four of them had not noticed the boys either, all except one girl with long bright red hair, she gave a dreamy look at Eric ignoring the girls around her.

**Autors Notes: Chapters will be longing its just this seemed to be a good way to end this particular chapter, please tell me if you disagree, and also tell me what you think so far... It's only the beginning! But I need to know, also I didn't know what category to put this in so I just chose at random. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: As you can probably tell from my horrednous attempts, I'm trying to make this sound American, but unfortunatly I am not American, I'm British, if you are American and your reading this, please tell me if I'm writing something wrong, or tell me to stop trying all together and just go with what I think, either way it would be a really big help, thanks.**

Whilst the guys still looked round for a girl to flirt with the song playing changed to 'Lady Gaga – Born This Way' and the four girls had gotten up to dance and red head stayed put watching Eric from afar, as the girls got up to dance to the new song, the guys sat down to get their drinks, as they went to sit down at a table Aladdin spotted the rich guy he saw earlier that day, his free hand clenched into a fist, and as he was about to storm off to hit the guy but he was held back by a hand on his upper arm, he looked back to see Eric holding him, "Dude! You serious?" he asked with an icy glare, Eric's glare responded with no words saying he was as serious as anything. Aladdin huffed with the need to attack the rich prick, but he watched as he approached a girl, a girl with long black hair and a skin tone muc like his, the rich prick placed both hands on her waist, she turned and faced him with a questioning frown, Aladdin's breath was taken away when he saw her face.

A couple words later and the rich prick was walking off shouting "I've never been so insulted! Good luck with that bitch!" Aladdin laughed, but noticed a big man walking up to her with a glare, leaving his drink on the table he went to see what happened from a closer distance.

Eric watched as Aladdin left the table rolling his eyes, but when he looked back round he noticed Flynn ad been attacked by a girl with long blonde hair, she was screaming something about the band 'Floating Lights' dancing around Flynn and then apologising for hitting him over the head, "I'm sorry, its just I saw your shirt and I couldn't help but notice that it was Floating Lights' merchandise, I love that band!" she screeched in his ear, Hercules and Eric exchanged glances, Flynn didn't even like Floating Lights, but he seemed to be going along with it.

"You have very good taste blondie, tell me, does a girl with such good taste like you have a name?" he flirted, Eric rolled his eyes, he looked to his other side to see what Naveen thought of this only to find that he was no longer by his side, instead he had gone up on stage and was strumming along with a couple of other blokes, and one by one, as drinks went to waste Eric ended up rinking more than he had planned.

Aladdin was watching the girl from behind a chair, he watched as the bigger man grabbed her hand in a tight grip, although she struggled to break free she was giving him an icy glare to show she was not scared, until he had twisted her arm so her back was facing him and her arm was behind her, she flinched in pain, and Aladdin felt the urge to run in and interupt, but the hold he had on her looked tight, too tight.

Naveen was dancing and strumming up on the stage along with theother guys who had kindly allowed him to join them, he was in a world of his own until Lawerence his 'babysitter' or as his mother put it, a much better example of a friend, Lawerence had been watching him the whole time he was here and was not impressed by the way Naveen was acting.

"You do know young master, your parents will not be at all pleased with this dispicable behaviour." He told Naveen in his British accent, Naveen rolled his eyes, and as a young lady caught his attention, he used Lawerence as a stool to lean on, which aggrivated the short fat man, he tried to push Naveen off of him but failed.

"Look at her Lawerence, now isn't she a sight for sore eyes?" he asked, it was a rhetorical question, he didn't need Lawerence to answer, and as his gaze followed her another pretty girl walked past catching his attention again, she headed straight for a much bigger man and suddenly Naveens gaze was back on the previous girl he'd spotted, but she'd disappeared, he looked at Lawerence, "She works here young master." The short fat man explained, Naveens expression changed, his parents would never allow him to see a girl like that, they didn't even allow him to see any of the other girls he'd seen, but they didn't know about them, they didn't have to, but he didn't want to lie to them anymore.

Meanwhile Eric was getting more and more drunk as all his friends started to leave the table to do their own thing, he kept buying more and more drinks to keep him going throughout the night, no doubt by morning he'd suffer for all this, but he had his own issue, Grimsby wanted him to find a suitable young lady, whilst all he wanted to do was party and hang out with his mates, not knowing that 'a suitable young lady' was watching him with a dreamy stare.

Flynn was still chatting to the blonde girl, he'd found out her name was Rapunzel, obviously she liked Floating Lights but her mother wouldn't let her see them, Flynn had conjured up an idea, a hot date with the hot girl to see Floating Lights, Hercules whispered in his ear "But you hate their music." Flynn immediatly hushed him up stating he was on a roll.

Aladdin had somehow saved the girl and was now running out of the club with her both laughing as the big guy tried to chase after them, there was no doubt that Aladdin was taking her back to his place.

Naveen had now gone home with Lawerence, along with Flynn and the Rapunzel girl, which just left Hercules and Eric alone, Hercules explained to a drunk not-listening Eric that training to be like his dad was horrible, he hated every second even though Phil said that he was improving, he said that if all this training was for heroic stuff then maybe he'd enjoy it, but it wasn't.

When it was time for everyone to leave Eric was wasted, and Hercules was the only one around to help him, that was until the red haired girl came and offered to take him home, Hercules told her that it was ok he could manage, she then replied that she knew where Eric lived and would be walking past anyway, in the end Hercules gave up and left the girl to take Eric home, the girl smiled to herself and looked at the very drunk man she was supporting.

Aladdin had brought the girl he saved to the flat he shared with his friend Abu and Abu's dad, Abu's dad had allowed Aladdin to move in at a young age just as long as he worked to help pay the bills, entering the flat they were greeted by Abu, who gave the girl a weird look, the girl gave a similar look back but giggled after, looking between the two Aladdin shook his head in confusion then took the girl through to his room, she looked around a little concerned and then thought back to earlier "I want to thank you for saving me from him." She said kissing him on the cheek, Aladdin would've protested against her thanking him, but it sent a slight shiver through his spine when she kissed his cheek, he stuttered a little bit after making her giggle.

"So, uh, how'd you get involved with the Hulk?" he asked, the Hulk reference toward the big guy, she laughed at Aladdin's reference explaining how she 'insulted' his 'friend', Aladdin nodded remembering what she had said to the rich guy from his school, "Oh yeah, I saw that, he stormed out saying _he'd never been so_ _insulted_," he said adding emphasis in the last line, he continued "What was all that about?"

"He asked me out, I told him I'd rather date something with balls, a brain and a sense of humor, he didn't like that." She told him bitting her bottom lip to hold back her laughter, but Aladdin exploded with chuckles, he felt like there was this connection between him and this girl, but he still didn't know her name.

"So, uh what's your name?" he asked, shifting over on his bed so she could sit down, she sat next to him slowly and as she was about to answer they both heard a screeching girlie call, Aladdin rolled his eyes, typical, she always had to interfere when he had another girl with him, an he actually liked this girl, he slapped is forehead as she called out his 'pet name' and groaned 'Sadira'

"Oh big boy!" she sang annoyingly, walking into his room without permission with arms wide open, she swayed er hips as she walked over to him, she looked and the girl sitting next to him in 'her spot' and glared, "Who's this?" she sneered, the girl mumbled something which made Sadira scowl at her and Aladdin smile.

"This is Jasmine, and she is about to leave," she said standing up, she walked over to the door and looked back int time o see Aladdin grimacing at Sadira who had her arms wrapped around his neck, she smiled and added "See you around big boy." And with a wink she left, Sadira was fuming and Aladdin was smiling.

Flynn had taken Rapunzel to a hotel room, he couln't take her back to the orphanage, she'd laugh at him, he told her that the concert was this weekend and that if she dated him for the whole week he'd take her to see them, she blushed furiously with the offer and accepted, throughout the night she kept changing her mind saying her mother would never approve and that this would break her heart, but on the other hand it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that she'd have to live with it.

Rapunzel spent half an hour fighting with herslef on what decision to make on the subject, but finally she realised that it would probably be the best birthday present ever, after all the gig was on her birthday, it was her favourite band and this Flynn guy lookd pretty cute, in her eyes, this was a win win situation, except for maybe upsetting her mother.

By morning Eric had woken up in his front yard with a huge headache, he only remembered small parts of what had happened last night , like all the other guys ditching him because they had more important things to do, then he remembered a voice lulling him to sleep, it was a beautiful voice but he couldn't remember the face, but remembered her soothing lullaby. Grimsby had come rushing out once he'd seen Eric lying on the grass, he rsuhed out shouting that he should've known this would happen, everytime it did. "Eric, I must say that you won't be attending school today, not in this state anyway, come along now Eric we'll get you cleaned up," before Grimsby could finish Eric vomitted, "Oh how lovely." Grimsby finised sarcastically, guiding Eric inside.

The other four boys went to school that day hoping for a normal one, but as soon as they entered Naveen was stopped by cookery teacher Mr Louie, "Naveen? Right am I correct? Well this is your cookery class partener, Tiana!" he said in a french accent, he clapped his hands and a young woman walked up to them, Naveens eyes lit up as he saw her, the girl from last night, he gave her his trademark smile but instead of recieving what he usually got he got, blank. "Tiana my sweet pea, this is your new partner, remember the rule, no sex in the kitchen, and please try not to kill each other." He said bluntly, Tiana rolled her eyes as the fat teacher walked back to the kitchens.

Naveen cleared his throat to begin his best chat-up-line, but before he got the chance she'd walked off, the other three began to laugh, and he sent daggers in their direction, "Come on slow coach, or I'll be feeding your manhood fried to Mr Louie!" she shouted from down the hall, Naveen cringed at the sound of that and ran after her.

Chuckling softly, Hercules felt a soft nudging from below, "Hate to spoil your fun kid but you've got training! Lets go before the girls come back and you get distracted by a pair big goo goo eyes!" an annoyingly familiar voice said, Phil, nagging him to get back to his training, but he'd been distracted, Phil had predicted an undoubtful fact, a pair of goo goo eyes had distracted him, Phil was still babbling on as Hercules walked over to her, she looked uncomfortable as a much taller guy slurped kisses all over her face. She tried to push him away calling him names and trying her best to get him away from her, but he wouldn't leave her alone. Herc unfortunatly got mad at the image.

Phil was still rambling on as Hercules approached them. The girl was still struggling in the big guys arms as he sniffed her neck, she shouted "Stop it you big ugly brute!" she pushed his face away revealing him to be Gaston, Hercules' enemy, they were both competing against each other for numerous reasons, and Gaston pretty much hated him, Hercules snarled at Gaston's annoying presence, he sniffed the girls neck again, "Me ugly? Ha! I'm the most handsome man in this entire school, you need your eyes checked Megara!" he whispered but loud enough for anyone around to hear.

"Excuse me," Hercules started breaking Gaston away from a cringing 'Megara', "I believe she told you to stop it." He finalised, Megara looked astonised, probably by how Hercules stuck up for her, when a girl was usually being held – tormented – by Gaston people would walk by without a second glance or ignore it, and Megara wasn't really that popular, as far as Hercules knew.

"Well well if it isn't my rival, sorry buddy but this one is taken, by me, again." He chuckled, Megara looked at Hercules and shook her head glaring at Gaston, Hercules wanted to rip Megara from his monsterous arms and punch him in the face, but unfortunately he was beaten to it by, Megara, se'd kicked him in the manhood and had been realeased, she ran through the crowd of people and out of sight, Hercules smiled to himself until he felt his shirt being pulled down by the collar, Phil was glaring at Hercules and began to drag him away to the gym.

Flynn and Aladdin stood looking at each other, both had the same thought on their minds,_just us two now... awkward,_ just neither of them spoke it out loud, they both began to walk to class in silence until familiar voices, Flynns eyes lit up as he recognised one of the voices as Rapunzel, and as did Aladdins when he recognised the other as Jasmine.

Girlie giggles came before, "Hello big boy." First and then, "Hey Flynn."

Flynn looked at Aladdin quizzically before turning to face Rapunzel who giggled, Aladdin didn't turn at first, until Jasmine tapped his shoulder gently, he turned around and smiled widely, "Jasmine, so good to see you again, I didn't know you went to Disney High." He said in a cheery voice, Jasmine rolled her brown eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you respond the first time I called you?" she asked pursing her lips, Aladdin stood there thinking for a moment before remembering she still didn't know his actual name and had only heard Sadira call him 'Big Boy', he cringed at the thought of his pet name, how embarassing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't respond to _that_." He said with a smirk, Jasmine folded her arms across her chest and looked at him skeptically, "You responded to it last night," she said, everyone around looked at them with shocked expressions, Jasmine quickly covered her mouth in horror and Aladdin turned a crimson colour, Rapunzel and Flynn burst out laughing at what had been said.

Rapunzel placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder and giggled, "Jazzy Darling, is there something your not telling us?" she asked jokingly, Jasmine mimed her apology to Aladdin, he nodded and turned to Flynn dragging him to class.

As they sat down in their class with Mr Thatch, Flynns laughter slowly stopped, he turned to Aladdin who covered his face with his hands for the fifteenth time in a row, "Dude, it could've been worse." He tried to reassure him, Aladdin frowned, and mumbled 'how?', Flynn thought about it for a while, then added, "It could've been Sadira, again." Flynn pointed out, it was true, but noting happened between him and Jasmine which made it just that little bit worse.

"Dude, nothing actually happened between me and Jasmine, the only reason why she called me that was cause she doesn't know my name, and Sadira came round last night and called me Big Boy! One of her pathetic pet names!" he growled, it shocked Flynn, but he could tell Aladdin was telling the truth, when Aladdin lied he got nervous, and Sadira was pretty insane when it came to 'pet names', anyone could tell you that, by only spending a day with the bitch Flynn had earned the name Lady-killer, he hardly knew her, but it did fit him perfectly.

After overhearing there conversation a boy in their class, Jim Hawkins, the other 'Ladykiller' in the room turned in curiosity, "So, Jasmine is still a virgin then?" he asked, Aladdin and Flynn looked at one another, they both knew Jim had a thing for taking womens virginity but this took the piss, Aladdin slowly nodded adding a quiet 'I guess.', Jim turned back round in his seat and laughed to himself then swiftly turned back round, "What about Rapunzel?" he asked, this question was more aimed at Flynn who frowned saying he better leave her the fuck alone, Jim held out his hands defensively, then turned back to his desk, "So there is still a virgin, or two, in the school." He said, he put his hands behind his head and rested in that position for a while.

Aladdin and Flynn looked at one another with frowns on their faces, they clenched their hands into fists then they felt hands on their shoulders, Rajah, another rich kid, stood next to them glaring at Jim, "Don't listen to him, Jasmine hates his guts, and as for Rapunzel, she doesnt even know who the fuck he is." He said, his voice was deep and sounded like a growl, Jim had ignored what had been said but stuck his tongue out.

Flynn looked at Rajah skeptically, "I'm sorry, how would you know?" he asked, Rajah laughed a little before answering, "I'm Jasmine's big brother, and Pascal over here is Rapunzels big brother, thats how _we_ know." He told them with a warming smile, Aladdin and Flynn looked at each other and nodded.

Naveen was struggling in his cookery lesson, really struggling, somehow he'd managed to burn his soup so it was, Tiana had rushed over to help him and was confused on how he had burnt something as simple as soup, Naveen smiled also confused by his own mistake, but also by how Tiana, no matter how many of his best jokes he used, still did not crack a smile, "It's all work and no play with you isn't it Tia." He said with a smile, Tiana looked up and nodded, once the fire was out she tipped Naveens over-cooked soup down the sink, "Also, its Tiana to you play boy!" she snapped, addin a small comand, "Start again, and this time try not to burn it." She said walking over to her cooking gumbo.

As she walked back Naveen smiled, she had a pretty face, but she really needed to lighten up a bit, let her hair down... _go shopping_, Naveen added to his thought's as he checked out her wardrobe, she was wearing the exact same thing – give or take a few small changes – that she had on last night at the club.

He decided to spice up the cookery lesson a little, "I saw you last night," he told her, she raised an eyebrow and looked at him from the corner of her eye, rolling both her eyes slightly, _I bet you saw a lot of girls last night, just cause you saw __**me**__ last nigt don't mean I'm impressed,_ she thought to herself, Naveen noticed her silence and continued, "Yeah, you were wearing te exact same thing as you are now." He said, she dropped her spoon into the gumbo pot and frowned at him.

"So your telling me that you actually took the time to notice my clothes, so tell me, Mr Fashion Pro, does my ass look big in these jeans cause my girls all said no," she said with a cocky firey tone in her voice and a scowl, Naveen was slightly thrown off by her sudden back-fire, "Pervy bastard." she added, Naveen laughed softly, he looked back down at his soup recipe and started again, he would get her to smile sooner or later, and he made a bet with himself that when she smiled it would be a huge shock to everyone.

"Tell me Miss Stick-in-the-mud, how is it you cannot manage even the smallest of smiles and yet seem so happy about bossing me around?" he asked, you could actually hear the cheekiness of the question, and could practically feel the smirk that would come after it.

Tiana chuckled a little and turned on her heels, "I'll tell you why Mr Fancy-pants, when you stop burning soup!" she shouted getting back to her work, the people cooking around them all laughed at the mini fued going on, up until Mr Louie walked in, he had a basket of ingredients in his arm, and once they'd been put on the table he began to sniff the air.

"What is this?" he asked, he began to walk closer to where the source of the scent was and when he reached Naveens cooking bench he frowned questioningly at him, Tiana watched as he began to sniff the area again, "Sir! I need you to come and taste this!" she said, she didn't really, but she enjoyed the argument with Naveen and if Mr Louie found out that Naveen had burnt _soup_, there would be no doubt he would be kicked out of the class.

Mr Louie looked at Naveen skeptically and then walked over to Tiana, he took a silver spoon from his coat pocket and swirled it around in the gumbo pot, he brought the spoon of gumbo to his mouth slowly first taking a deep sniff of it and then stuffing it into his mouth, Tiana stood by his side pretending to look hopeful and with her fingers crossed, after munching on the spoon for a moment Mr Louie pulled the spoon out of his mouth and kissed his fingers, "J'adore." (sorry I'm terrible at french, I hope that said 'I love') he said walking back to his desk, completely forgetting about the smell.

Luckily for Naveen the bell went, and he was literally saved by the bell since Mr Louie started to sniff the air again.

At lunch the boys sat round a table talking about what happened last lesson, as they spoke, Tiana, Rapunzel and Meg all walked into the lunch hall with trays of food, they walked past the table the boys were at giggling as they walked to a table were a red haired girl was sitting.

They watched as the girls all sat down, looking at one another they nodded and walked over to their table, "Hello beautiful ladies, are these seats taken?" Flynn asked, Rapunzel nodded, and Flynn raised an eyebrow, "They don't look taken blondie." He said with attitude, Rapunzel rolled her eyes and flipped her long blonde hair behind her, and continued to eat.

Flynn groaned and he and the others went back to their original seat, as they sat down to eat they got out their phones and read the text Eric had sent, he had sent them each the same thing; 'Hey guys not in 2day as im hungover, can u find out a gurl wiv red hairs name, i think she helped me home.' It read, they looked back at the table of girls and smiled, Flynn as it would mean he had to sit next to Rapunzel, Hercules because he could then talk to Megara, Naveen so he could annoy Tiana and Aladdin because, it was a girl, who wasn't Sadira.

Strolling over there Flynn sat next to Rapunzel, no matter how much she protested, Naveen sat next to Tiana even though she threatened him, and Hercules sat next to Megara even though he was very nervous, Aladdin stood and spoke to the red haired girl, "Hey, uh, are you the girl who helped our friend last night?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck, she nodded, "Oh cool, well he asked for your name." He told her rubbing his neck again.

She giggled slightly, "Well if he asks me out on a date I will tell him then." She said picking up her things and leaving, Aladdin watched as she left the lunch hall and watched as she linked arms with Jasmine and walked off.

The girls walked down the corridors towards the music practice room, they giggled as they spoke, and as the red haired girl hit a topic which Jasmine didn't want to talk about she said, "Ariel, please, I have totally humiliated myself as well as him and I don't even know his name, so how on earth can he be the guy I've been looking for, thats like me saying that Eric guys the guy of your dreams because you helped im home when he was drunk." She said with a giggle.

The rest of the day was pretty slow, and none of the boys spoke a word to the girls they'd met, Aladdin was too scared to talk to Jasmine, Flynn was being ignored by Rapunzel for some unknown reason, Hercules was also too scared to talk to Megara – though he did find out she prefered to be called Meg – Naveen didn't want to annoy Tiana any more and Eric was at home recovering.

As the last bell of the day went and everyone rushed out of the school gates, Aladdin saw Jasmine and her brother, Rajah, standing outside by a wall, he smiled sorted his clothes out a little and casually walked toward them, halfway there he was stopped by Abu who was waving his arms around in the air saying some man wanted to speak with him, the smaller boy dragged Aladdin to the old man who was waiting close by, the old man wanted Aaddin to recieve a small something which the old man had lost, and since the old man was too old to get it Aladdin was the one boy the old man knew could get it, since the old man had seen Aladdin and his 'amazing' climbing skills.

Flynn looked round the school to find Rapunzel so he could find out what was wrong and why she was avoiding him, he found her outside by the bike shed with her brother Pascal he quickened his pace to reach her in time before she and her brother left, as he approached her e placed one hand on her shoulder and in return was hit over the head with her bag, "What the hell have you got in there? Bricks!" he said, she looked a little apologetic but didn't say sorry, "I have a frying pan in there." She said softly, Flynn looked at her with one eyebrow raised and asked if he could walk her home, she told him she'd rather he didn't and went with her brother.

Naveen and Tiana walked out at the same time, Naveen pestering Tiana with every step they took, he asked her why Mr Louie was so weird and how come she smiled with her friends but not him, in the end she shouted at him, "Look, I need to get good grades, if I dont then I wont get a good job to get the money I need for my dream! Thats why you saw me at the club last night, thats why I'm a stick in the mud, now would you just leave me alone." She pleaded, Naveen stopped talking and watched as she walked to a green car close by.

Hercules didn't see Meg, he didn't feel the need to until, but he did like her, he thought she was a very pretty girl, much prettier than the other girls he's had, but if he told her he'd had other girls then she would never give him a chance so instead he'd just wait until the right moment came. Wheneevr that would be.

Eric sat at home on his bed waiting for one of the boys to text him telling him the girls name, when he finally did recieve a text he was gutted; 'Hey Eric, the gurl said only if u d8 her.' From Aladdin, he wanted to know her name before he dated her, then he saw her, outside his window, rusing downstairs he rushed up to her with a goofy grin on his face, "Hey, your the girl who helped me aren't you." He said, she nodded and blushed as he invited her in.

**Authors Notes: I don't know why but I think after the first chapter of every story I write my stories go wrong, Jims pervy in this, Mr Louie is the chef from the little mermaid, I decided that all the animals from the storie should either be best friends, brothers or sisters, so Flounder the fish is going to be Ariels little brother, Ray the firefly is Tiana's best friend (outside of school) and Pegasus is Herc's adopted brother, tell me if anything is wrong in your eyes, if you have an idea please send it to me, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: I'm making the chapters longer than the first one, the chapters won't increase as they go along it will stay the same throughout, until the end maybe, I am taking al your advice into consideration, thanks so much for it, I have had requests for Beauty and the Beast, I will be adding them into the story, but I'm not sure how well it will go, sorry for the wait I had to re-do this chapter several times, hope this chapter is better than the last, that one didn't go too well.**

Aladdin didn't remember much when he started to hear voices, a male voice, Abu's voice and a couple of giggling girls, he hoped neither of them were Sadira, he's had just about enough of her to last him a life time. Jasmine on the other hand, he wouldn't mind going on a date with. The first voice he heard when he started waking up was the mans, "Do you think he's waking? Or do I have to get one of you lovely girls to kiss him?" the girls both giggled. He opened his eyes then looking at his surroundings, he wasn't at home, and although Abu was here, it definetley was NOT home. This place was much bigger and the room he was in at them moment was pitch black, almost.

"W-Where am I? Abu?" he asked, Abu smiled but gave no response, he motioned with his head towards a man, a very big man, who wore a lot of blue.

"Hi kid, the names Genie, well, at least thats what everyone else calls me. So whats your name, smaller kid 'Abu' never told me it." He said, his voice gave off a friendly personality, but growing up the way Aladdin did he didn't trust this guy.

"I'm Aladdin, now tell me where the hell I am, and how long have I been here? Abu?!" he said looking at Abu again who didn't seem to be talking much, except to one of the girls, typical. 'Genie' looked slightly hurt by the way Aladdin spoke, but then he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Aladdin, how ungrateful could this kid get?

"Laddi! I saved your life, you fell after climbing over my wall. What in the world were you thinking! Do you know how much damage you could've caused just by climbing that thing! Geez, thats why I haven't left this place, that and, I, um, I'm scared to go out alone!" he admitted, the girls and Abu giggled. Aladdin took a moment to register what 'Genie' was saying, then remembered the man and his crazy request.

Flashback

'I want you, boy, to go in there and persuade the Genie to give me what I desire.' He said with a cackle at the end, Aladdin rolled his eyes.

'Yeah right, and whats in it for me?' he asked with a cocky grin, the man growled, and mumbled something which Aladdin didn't hear and ignored.

'I hear from your friend here that there is a certain girl playing on your mind, do this job for me and I could get you in with a chance with this girl.' Aladdin didn't need an explanation on how this guy would do that, so he took him up on his offer. Foolish boy.

End of Flashback

"Ok... Thanks, and sorry I broke into your 'safe haven'" he said looking round at the surroundings, not really that bad, but not perfect. "Wait," he continued, "the old guy, the guy who told us to come here, as crazy as he was, he wanted me to come in here and 'persuade you to give him what he desired.' Why would he ask you?" he asked.

Genie rolled his eyes, "Din, it comes with the name, 'Genie', you don't get called that for nothing you know, now I may not have phenomenal cosmic powers," he said puffing his chest out, "or an itty bitty living space," he motioned his home, "But I do make some wishes come true."

"Right, why do you keep calling me Laddi, or Din, if anything I prefer Al." He responded with uncerntainty.

"Then Al it is little buddy, now, don't you have School?" he asked looking at what Aladdin was wearing and inside the bag Aladdin had with him at the time.

"School!"

At School

Eric

Obviously Aladdin was late, he just had to be late, he couldn't miss school, but none of the boys anticipated just how late Al would be, and it annoyed Eric almost too much. "Why is it whenever I really need _his _advice he is late or doesn't come into school!" he shouted at lunch, he'd arranged a special date with the red haired girl, she'd told him last night that she and flounder pretended to be brother and sister, they weren't really, just a game they play, but only Eric was allowed to know, he tried on several occasions to ask her name but every time she'd avoid telling him, then they made a deal last night, if Eric takes her on one of the most romantic dates in her life, then she'll tell him her name. But Eric needed Aladdins expertee's.

See, Flynn's dates never stayed long enough for Flynn to call it an actual date – either he scared them away or was too flirtatious, with other women – Naveen flirted and was confident when he did so, but he was a true lady-killer, he'd get the poor girls hopes up and then never date her. Hercules was always too nervous to ask a girl on a date, thats why its only ever been girls who ask him – which the other boys found strange – But Aladdin's dates, many girls commented on how romantic Aladdin was, 'a real ladies man' one girl had said, and his relationships actually got into the 'girlfriend stage', unlike the others who had fear of commitment.

Flynn

As for Flynn, he had his own problems as well, Rapunzel – or blondie as he calls her – was still ignoring him, and now it had gotten to the point where he was asking her friends, first was Jasmine, he remembered how Jasmine had made a fool out of herself and Aladdin that time and had an advantage there, but she also had an advantage, "Yes, but how would he feel if you did that?" she said – bare in mind she still doesn't know his actual name.

Then he tried to ask Meg, he'd seen blondie hanging out with her and thought she might help. But Meg was scary to him and he didn't want to 'interupt her'. So his next target was Tiana, but as usual, she was dragging Naveen around shouting "Busy! Busy! Busy!" so he was down to one which he knew Rapunzel hung out with, the red head.

"Hey girlfriend." He said in a girlie tone, then coughed as she gave him a skeptical look. "Listen, I know your friends with Blondie..." he began.

"Rapunzel." She corrected bluntly.

"Yeah, whatever, look, I was wondering if you knew, why exactly it is, that she is ignoring me so much? Afterall, I am taking her on a date this weekend." He said with a smirk, she scoffed and folded her arms across her chest until Flynn stopped smirking.

"You really don't know do you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, he shook his head and she sighed, "She's ignoring you 'cause she heard the rumors, about how you and your friends are players, in fact all my friends have heard, but she isn't like the rest of us, she hurts more, she hasn't been in many situations like this but she knows what to expect from men like you and she's scared of getting to attached, so she avoids, and ignores you, and she will do so until the gig. You've been warned though Rider, if you hurt her!" she sneered at the end.

"I know, I know, you'l banish me to the underworld." He said, his voice sounded as glum as he looked, after hearing why Rapunzel avoided him he started to realise a few things, all those girls, and now the one he _really _likes, is scared of him.

Hercules

But Hercules didn't have that issue, instead he was the one scared, not the girls, and Meg was a good example of this, she'd come in three times today just to watch him training, but that led to a distraction, and Phil being Herc's trainer didn't like this particular distraction.

"Herc! Concentrate, or I'll be making you do more than you'd ever bargained!" he shouted for the fifth time, Herc was staring at the 'goo goo eyes' again.

"Sorry Phil, wat did you say?" Herc said dreamily.

Phil growled then ordered Meg to leave the gym, Meg laughed a little winking at Hercules, then Phile told Herc to do several different kinds of exercise, jogging, lifting, running, etc. Until Herc was huffing and puffing. Phil was angry and it was showing by how much more work Hercules had to do, when he'd finally finished Phil wanted him to do more, "Phil, man I need a break." Hercules pleaded, Phils response was just a sigh.

"Tell you what, you can have a five minute break, then its back to work." He said, he didn't seem so angry any more, but he did seem a little disappointed and he looked slightly sad, it was strange, Pil never usually looked that way.

"Phil, why do we have to work so hard? And why do you look so down? Its just five minutes." Hercules told him, Phil gave a small laugh.

"Kid, it ain't got nothing to do with the break. Your old man wants you to be like him, getting all the girls, have a huge confidence boost and one of the strongest men in the world. But your dad ain't nothing like you, God when your dad was younger he was one of the most politest guys I knew, but then, the fame got to him, 'Strongest Boxing Champ in the World.' But his trainer, his best friend, me, I didn't get no credit for helping him, so I started teaching it, to show off my talent, but only your dad knew about it. So when he asked me to train you, I'll tell you it now, I wasn't looking forward to it. But I've got this feeling that you, kid, your going to be more than what your dad ever was, so I'm counting on you. Your my only hope." Phil told Hercules during his five minute rest, it was heart felt and made Hercules smile slightly, he's going to prove to Phil he isn't just some waste of time, and that'll include not getting distracted.

"Come on coach! We've got training to do." He cheered.

Meg watched them in the corner of the gym and smiled, then her phone rang, Hades, she groaned, why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just leave Zeus alone? "What do you want now?" she asked leaving the room.

Naveen

He'd burnt soup, "How in Gods name did you burn _soup_?" Tiana asked annoyed, Naveen shrugged, Tiana groaned looking up at the ceiling, as she poured the soup down the sink she mumbled, "Can't even cook soup, how the hell am I supposed to work with this guy?!" But Naveen just laughed hearing this, he rolled his eyes as well.

"You wouldn't have to wrok with me if my parents weren't such nags." He commented, Tiana looked back in mock shock, "Oh I'm sorry, did you ear that, that was meant for my ears only! So back off!" she snarled, Naveen held his hands out defensively, then Mr Louie walked in and over to Tiana and Naveen. He twiddled his moustache before asking Naveen where his work was, Tiana stepped in, "That would be my fault sir, I wasn't watching Naveen when he was cooking the soup and well, things got a little messy." She lied to cover for Naveen, he smiled at her whilst Mr Louie looked at them both skeptically.

"Well Tiana, my little flower, you needn't worry about apologising as now, Mr Naveen shall be working with you on your next dish, and I want to see you both working together." Mr Louie beamed, Tiana faked a laugh and smile whilst the teacher was still around and then sighed in defeat.

"I guess we will be getting to know one another much more than you bargained 'My little flower'." He mocked, Tiana raised a wooden spoon above her head to hit him with, and he cowered.

All 5

Aladdin ran into the school in new clothes which Genie had bought him on the way to school, the other guys all looked slightly shocked by his 'new appearance' and the bimbo girls all sighed dreamily as they looked at him. Al noticed Eric, Naveen, Flynn and Herc all standing by the lockers and smiled, "Hey guys." He said gleefully.

"Wow." The others all said in unison. "What happened to poor Al, whose this new guy?" Flynn asked slightly jealous, Aladdin rolled his eyes, then in the corner of his eye he noticed Jasmine walking with Tiana, he grinned and whispered for the guys to pretend he was rich, "Whats the point in that?" Naveen asked scratching his scalp, Eric looked at Hercules and both hit their foreheads, "I think Al, thinks if he is rich he'll impress her." Eric said, Naveen thought about it for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh thats funny."

Aladdin glared at the others before turning to face Jasmine, she jumped slightly when she saw him, Tiana snickered, "I guess we missed the parade Jas." She commented. Jasmine glared at Tiana and elbowed her stomache, "Tia!" she hissed, Tiana walked off leaving Aladdin and Jasmine together.

"Hey Jasmine." Aladdin said in a husky tone, all the others grimaced, he was trying too hard.

"Uh, hi." Jasmine replied slightly uncomfortable as Aladdin gave a slightly seductive smile, "Um, sorry about yesterday." She added still slightly uncomfortable, then she gave a shocked expression as she saw Rajah standing behind him frowning and with his fists clenched, uh oh, the others all tried to hold him back as he neared Aladdin.

"Don't worry about it, I'd completely forgiven you." He said, then noticed Jasmine's shocked expression and looked behind him, "Oh, hey Rajah, how are you? You seem pretty mad? Can I-uh," he gulped, Rajah was taller than him and had anger management issues, everyone in school knew that, and he especially hated it when guys in his year started hitting on his little sister, Jasmine ran in front of Aladdin and tried to calm him down.

"Rajah! Stop, dad will not be happy if you get in trouble again, and I'm pretty sure he'll ask for Jafar's advice on this one!" she shouted, Rajah stopped looked down at Jasmine and glared back at Aladdin, "Your lucky this time boy!" he shouted stalking off in a different direction, Jasmine turned back round to face Aladdin, who smiled at her and began to thank her, "Don't." She said walking off as well, Tiana followed behind.

"Al, maybe next time just ask her nicely for a date or something." Eric said, he then saw the red head in the corner of his eye and quickly ask for Aladdins advice, "I hear she likes the sea, take her to the beach or take her rowing in that boat of yours, I don't know." Al responded glumly, he then walked off outside.

"Poor guy." Naveen said, Tiana looked round with both eyebrows raised, "Yeah right!" she sneered, "What do you mean?" Naveen asked frowning. "He practically asked for that!" she said walking off to the kitchens with Naveen not too far behind, they argued load enough for everyone to hear until they got to the cooking rooms.

"She's right, maybe if he was just being himself none of that would've happened." Hercules admitted seeing Meg approach him, he smiled weakly before she rested an arm on his shoulder, she gazed into his eyes smiling back at him, Hercules felt himself grow weak at the knee's, then noticed the others looking at him, he coughed himself back to reality and spoke up, "Hey Meg." He said, his voice went squeaky when saying her name and the other two snickered.

"Hey wonder boy, I was wondering if you'd take me out on a date this weekend, just all my friends seem to be busy and I have nothing to do, so..." she asked, she was playing him like a game that she played like a pro, she was told by Hades to play with his mind, make him weak and then break him, she didn't want to, but the deal was if she did this he would get her that place of her own, just so she could be away from all the other kids in foster care.

Herc nodded, "Yeah of course, so Saturday?" he asked, she nodded back, then swayed her hips as she walked off.

"She was playing you like a game bud." Flynn remarked, then looked at how Hercules was acting, "Very well apparently." He added, and Rapunzel walked past, "Hold up Blondie!" he shouted following after her, she ignored him still, "Hey, I know, I know why your ignoring me! Red head told me." He said, she stopped walking and turned on her heel, "Say her name." She said, Flynn frowned and began to think about it, "See I would, if I knew her name. Look Blondie, if your scared don't be, I wouldn't hurt someone like you." He said reassuringly, she looked at the ground, "Mother said men like you would say that, to get what they want." She said quietly.

"Well obviously your mother doesn't know that when I say something, I mean it... most of the time." He said, Rapunzel laughed slightly, Flynn looked her in the eyes, "So, is Saturday still on?" he asked smiling and holding her shoulders so she doesn't struggle and walk away, she nodded then frowned, "Unless you've gotten someone else to go with you!" she sneered, Flynn shook his head still smiling, still looking in her big green eyes.

Eric

All the others had gone, they'd left either to think about some mistake which they'd done , or gone off with some girl, and Eric couldn't see the red head girl anywhere or had anything to think about, until a strange boy in his class – the quiet mischeivious loner guy – bumped into him and had a go at him, "What the fuck man! You bump into me and now your angry with me! Mna you need to get your facts straight." Eric shouted at him, a girl walked up to them both, she had brunette hair tied up in a ponytail and green/hazel eyes, "Don't worry about him, he has issues he needs to deal with, I'm Belle by the way, that's Adam..." Belle started and then Adam interuptted.

"I prefer to be called Beast!" he snarled at her, she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders to show no interest in wht he had to say, "And I'd prefer it if you kept your yapper shut! Beasty boy and myself don't get along, yet we're having to live with one another, so whats your name?" she asked, she began to get a book out before Eric started to speak, "Here she goes again, nerd."

"I'm sorry what did you say? I don't understand idiot talk!" she shouted in his face.

Eric laughed slightly gaining a look from 'Beast'. "What you laughing at?" he asked with a sneer, Eric held his hands out not looking for a fight, "I'm Eric, and I wasn't laughing at you hairy." He responded, Belle laughed at his name for Beast then walked to her lesson.

"Hey man I'm sorry, do you wanna hang out some time?" Eric asked in a friendly tone, Beast looked in the direction Belle had just taken and thought about Erics offer, then shook his head leaving. "I'm also sorry about showing you up in front of your girlfriend, she's pretty nice, she's a keeper man, you take care of her." Eric added, not knowing however that Beast and Belle were not together.

Aladdin

He sighed, what happened to him? He never used to be that much of an idiot, and Jasmine had seemed so uncomfortable. He hid his face in his hands, not noticing a hand on his shoulder until the voice spoke, "Al? What's wrong?" Genie, how? Who knows, but he was concerned, and was there to help him, just like Aladdin had promised he would help Genie overcome his fear of the outside world, he seemed to be fine at the moment.

"I messed up big time Genie, Jasmine won't ever want to talk to me, or see me again." He said with a sigh, Genie put the other hand on Al's other shoulder and said, "I'm sure she will. You've just got to be yourself and not let anything change you." He said, the actual only bit of useful advice he'd given in ages.

"Thanks Genie." He said with a smile.

Naveen

"Naveen! I thought I told you to start mincing these mushrooms! Not start flirting with Snow!" Tiana shouted as Naveen started to flirt with a very innocent Snow White, her and her 'prince' were talking about apples and the dwarves Snow lived with when Naveen came over and started flirting with Snow to get her 'prince' jealous, and Snow didn't help when she started blushing all different shades of red.

"Keep your weave on Tiana, now, how do you mince mushrooms again?" he asked, annoying Tiana again, "I do not have a weave! Unlike you! Now concentrate this time." She responded more quieter and showed Naveen for the seventh time how to mince, Naveen started on the next mushrooms as Tiana started on the onions, "So..." Naveen started a conversation, but instead of finishing Tiana started, "How come you don't know how to do much? Sorry for being blunt but thats how I see it, so how come?" she asked still looking at the onions.

Naveen stopped as he realised what she'd meant, "I-I've never had to do this sort of things before, I've never done it. What about you? How come you know so much about cooking?" he asked continuing with the mushrooms. He seemed to be doing pretty well with the mushrooms at the moment, and now Tiana stopped, "Well, I've known how to cook ever since I was a little girl, and my daddy... when he was alive, had this dream and so did I, but because we could barely afford food my daddy had to work extra hard, and in the end... well... it killed him." She said sniffling.

"Your crying." Naveen noticed, Tiana quickly dabbed her eyes with a towel and shook her head, "Its the onions, I don't cry." She said continuing again.

For the first time that day, Naveen saw Tiana's weakness, and felt bad.

Beast

"Why are you so difficult!" he shouted, he and Belle had another arguement, he wantd Belle to join him for dinner this evening, but the way he said it 'Join me for dinner tonight' was not a question, but an order, and Belle wasn't taking that sort of demand, so instead of walking back home _with _Beast she stormed off and thats when Beast shouted it.

"Demanding, bossy, arrogant, pig-headed, selfish, son of a bitch!" she mumbled as she kept walking, thankfully he heard none of it, and then she was surrounded, by the Wolves soccer team, _uh oh, interogation time, stupid Gaston._ She thought. "Well well, what do we have here?" one asked, "Why if it isn't my future wife!" Gaston announced, Belle scoffed, "In only your dreams Gaston! I will never marry you!" she laughed, Gaston snarled, and then before he could back hand her Beast stopped him.

"I don't think thats any way to treat a lady, do you Gaston?" he asked glaring at Gaston who whimpered and cradled his hand after the shock of being attacked by Beast.

After a moment or two there was a fight between the Wolves soccer team and Beast, and it wasn't pretty. Beast fought off most of the boys but had been hurt in the process, his arm had been cut, Belle hadn't even noticed one of the boys having a knife until she saw it lying on the floor by a now passed-out Beast, and all this time all they ever did was fight.

Aladdin

He had a plan, this Saturday all his mates were taking girls out on dates, Herc even had Meg going on a date with him, so Aladdin decided to have his car re-painted so he could take Jasmine on a ride, but he didn't know where she lived and he planned on picking her up from her house and then taking her for a ride, so that day after school he followed her and Rajah home – stalker.

They lived in a rather big mansion and it had a large gate and a wall surrounding it, it was hopeless, unless he could now somehow fly over walls and woe pretty rich girls there ws no point to this, "I bet they've got security camera's and everything." He said with a sigh, then he heard an annoying voice, "Oh Big boy!" she sang, he slapped his forehead and glared at the ground as she pestered him about this and that, and 'oh what are you wearing big boy'. The day she falls off the face of the earth he will kiss Jim Hawkins, actually, scratch that he will do anything but kiss Jim Hawkins.

He hadn't noticed Jasmine standing on a balcony watching as he was being pestered by Sadira. "Big boy." Jasmine laughed, "I will find out your real name someday, and when I do, I won't be afraid to tell you how I feel." She sighed walking back into her room.

Meg

"I told you! I will not do it! He is probably one of the best things that have ever happened to me and I will not mess it up this time!" she shouted at Hades, he was starting to get angry, "I thought we had a deal, listen, babe, you do this favor for me, and then after that you can fall in love with whomever you want, but this guy! This guy is the son of one of my most hated rivals!" he told her, she rolle her eyes and flipped her hair beind her hitting him in the face, "Zeus beat you at wrestling or boxing or whatever and your still beat up about that, please, this is school boy behaviour and your what... 88?" she said bored of the whole situation.

"58" he corrected with an angry fire in his eyes, she always mocked his age.

"I don't really care, but look at it this way, you want revenge on Zeus then why go for Hercules, he isn't a threat to you, if anything he's got nothing to do with anything apart from being Zeus' son, if he wasn't then you wouldn't want me to hurt him so much." She explained, Hades sat there thinking for a while then screamed at the ceiling and walked away.

Eric

He was dropping the red haired girl off at her house when a small man came running out of the house, "Arielle! Where have you been man!" he said in a funny accent, at first Eric hadn't realised that the funny man had said her name, but then it sunk in, "Arielle? Your name's Arielle?" he asked, she shook her head, "No, thats just the way Sebastian says it, my name is pronounced Ariel, so I guess now you know my name, eh." She said, she smiled and shrugged as she walked toward Sebastian.

"Your Father is gonna be mad, man!" Sebastian said walking into the house, Eric watched as Ariel started to follow Sebastian inside, just beforeshe entered he called, "Do you still want to go on that date?" she looked back, smiled and nodded, "Saturday! Have something planned!" she called back.

Eric smiled to himself and whispered also to himself, "Oh, I do, Ariel."

On his way home he bumped into a woman with raven black hair and evil looking eyes, he'd bumped into her so hard that she dropped her shopping, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss I didn't see you there." He lied, she looked up at him with a glare, "Well then, carry this home for me and I might just forgive you, whats your name? I'm Vanessa." She snarled, Eric didn't like this, but she had a small right to be angry at him, "Um, I'm Eric." He stammered following her back to her house, which looked like a dump from the outside.

Flynn

He was walking with Rapunzel, she was telling him all this information about 'Floating Lights' that he really wasn't interested in, and then in the corner of his eye, he saw the ginger brothers, he squeaked and pulled Rapunzel behind a brick wall, "Why did you do that!?" she asked, he put his finger on his mouth and made a shushing sound, he then replied, "Those guys, those two ginger guys, they don't like me, so keep quiet Blondie." She looked over the wall to see the two men and gasped when she saw how big and brutish they looked, and gasped again when she saw her mother talking to them.

"Flynn, what on earth is my mother doing with them?" she asked Flynn, he shrugged, and then sighed, "My names not Flynn, its Eugene, Flynn was just a character from a book I liked." He admitted, she sat back down and looked at him with a beaming smile, "I like Eugene much better." She told him, he smiled back.

Hercules

He'd had to run home, poor boy, he had 'fan girls' chasing after him, Phil said this might happen and boy did it, he wasn't even expecting it to happen so quickly, and why were they _his _fans, he's still at school , but whatever the reason is he doesn't like it, having to run home, or to the park, or to school just so he doesn't get ambushed by loads of screaming girls, he can hardly wait for his date with Meg tomorrow (I wanted it to be Friday throughout this capter so the dates can be on Saturday in the next chapter, sorry if thats confusing in any way.)

**Authors Notes: I would've have ended it better, but I'm too excited about my next chapter, I didn't know how to 'introduce' Beast and Belle into my story so that was lame attempt, also I'm trying to add new characters in each chapter, next chapter you might meet a few other characters from beauty and the beast, tangled, aladdin, princess and the frog, etc. I hope people like this chapter, I am terrible sorry for the wait, I will try not to make it so long a wait next time. Keep reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: DATES! I've never been on one so I don't know what might happe, I will try my best. This is my bad attempt to write about dates, I apologise if you do not think it is good enough. I am trying!**

All the boys had plans for today, sort of. Flynn planned on taking Rapunzel into town before going to the gig. Naveen didn't exactly have a date but he had been invited to go out tonight with Tiana and all her other friends. Hercules hadn't really planned anything and thought he'd just let things happen when they happened. Aladdin had spent the whole night planning with Abu and Genie on the route he would take when driving, and Genie had spent ages updating Aladdins ride. Beast decided he wanted to take a little walk around the garden with Belle, and then maybe later have dinner with her, possibly, it was hard to do much on your own with Mrs Pott's and Cogsworth. And Eric had already begun his date by driving round to Ariels to pick her up.

Eric

"Hey Ariel." He said with a boyish grin, she giggled and fastened her seat belt, "So where we going Eric?" she asked, Eric tapped his noise lightly and winked, Ariel sqwirmed in her seat with excitment.

Beast

"Belle." He whispered sitting next to her on her bed, she was sleeping soundly and Beast wanted desperatley to wake her, Mrs Pott's walked in and sighed with annoyance, "Adam love, you must leave her to wake up on her own." She said with boredom picking up all Belle's dirty clothes, Beast sighed, "But I want to wake her up so we can go for a walk in the garden. "Let her wake up when she's ready, now, off you pop, go play with the dog. (does the dog have name?)

Aladdin

_Beep. Beep._ He groaned under his pillow, morning already? How much sleep had he actually gotten? Nobody knows, but he knows one thing. He is shiting himself about tonight. Whilst planning all of last night, a million questions had come up in his mind, what if she declines his offer, what if Rajah see's, what if she's not there, what if her dad finds out, what if, what if... The questions running through his mind actually made him fall asleep and have nightmares about the consequences, in the end e started to feel sick, "I can't do this." He said, the nerves kicking in, Genie came up behind him and said, "Of course you can, your just nervous because you haven't eaten anything, here." He handed Al a plate of toast and a cup of coffee. Aladdin gagged at the sight if food.

Hercules

He sent a text to Meg, she instantly replied, 'Dont worry, stik wiv me & u'll b fine x' and the kiss at the end, it made Herc's heart flutter like a butterfly in his chest, how did she manage to do this to him, he was strong, he was beginning to regain some sort of confidence, so why did one girl make him feel all fuzzy and tingley inside? And why did it leave him feeling confused?

Naveen

Tiana had sent him several bossy texts during the night and had called him twice, 'R u, or r u not coming tonite?' she asked, he replied each time with 'maybe. ;)' he knew how to piss her off, and it was so easy now, but he stopped and thought about things for a second before replying to her irritated questions, 'Been thinkin bout it, i'll come. X' he even sent a kiss at the end of his text, but he knew that would go unnoticed, she probabhy thought he done the same to all his girls, but she'd reaplied quicker than Naveen expected, 'Shouldn't be thinking, you could damage yourself :P' he chuckled and ignored that message, no fights tonight, tonight it was all about having fun with the-stick-in-the-mud. Even if she weren't entirely that bad.

**ERIC'S WHOLE DATE**

She seemed so excited, so happy, they'd just about escaped Sebastian when he came running out of the house following Ariel, shouting, "Young lady! You get your butt back 'ere!" poor guy, he seemed so desperate, and on their travels from Ariel's house, Eric saw her, the woman he'd seen yesterday, Vanessa, walking toward Ariels house.

"Ariel, do you know that woman?" Eric asked, he pointed at Vanessa who carried on walking toward Ariels house, Ariel scoffed when she saw Vanessa, "Yes, bloody bitch... sorry." She said in a peeved tone, Eric laughed, "I think thats the first time I've heard you say something like that, but don't worry, me and the guys we do it all the time." He said smiling, but Ariel wasn't smiling, she had one eyebrow raised and her arms folded across her chest, "Oh really, I hope nothing bad about any of my friends." She said with a much more serious tone.

Before that things were going swimmingly, now, he was drowning.

After a long drive in silence to the mall, Eric and Ariel got out of the car, and because Eric had promised, he let Ariel lead the way around the mall. She'd brought enough money to buy Aladdin and Flynn an apartment each metaphorically speaking, but there was a lot of money and Eric couldn't believe how fast she was spending it.

She'd brought a heap load of presents for each of her friends – you'd think she'd never been to a mall before – and she had gotten a single fork, though she found it hard to choose which one, she brought a CD titled 'Under the Sea.'

It was shocking to him, after all that she still didn't seem tired, they took all the things she had brought and put them in the boot of Erics car, then Ariel dragged him towards some music, where couples were dancing peacefully with the soft music, Eric danced with Ariel and her smile made him smile, she seemed so happy, and their date had only just begun. They carried on dancing until Ariel stopped. In all honesty, Eric was glad she'd finally stopped, his feet were beginning to ache, but that didn't seem to matter to him as much as keeping Ariel happy, no matter what it meant.

Eric doesn't pride his car, well, he does just not as much as most people, which is unlike Aladdin, because Aladdin pride's his car, but not as much as his family, friends and... girls.

But Eric doesn't pride his car to the point where he will not let anyone else drive, so he asks politely, "Ariel? Would you like to drive this time? It's ok if you don't, I just thought I mi-" he began, but was stopped when Ariel nodded excitedly – geez woman, it's just a car – Eric went round to the other side of the car to the passenger seat and let Ariel drive. Though she needed a lot of help... a lot of help.

Eric smiled as Ariel drove them to a park, luckily for him, it wasn't too far from where he was taking her – the beach, for a boat ride – they took a stroll along the riverside with their arms linked, both went silent for the next hour or so whilst they walked. Ariel kept pointing at things which amazed her such as, frogs, swans, ducks, etc. It was beginning to get strange to Eric how all these things fascinated her so much, "You don't get out much do you?" he asked in a friendly tone, she blushed, it shocked Eric even more, "How come?" he asked.

"Daddy, he allows me and my sisters to go to school, and a couple of parties; per month. Other than that, no, just our garden, but even thats not too amazing. But its because of what happened to my mother." She explained stopping at the point where her mother was mentioned. Eric didn't pester her, especially as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, instead he hugged her, tight, but not too tight. "Thank you." He heard her whisper against his chest, and it made his smile beam and he closed his eyes. The sun slowly began to go down and Eric felt it was time for the main event of the date, everything else that day had been short, little things and now, as he pulled Ariel gently toward the beach he felt his excitment grow.

"I think its time for our main date." He said pointing at a row boat already in the sea, but not too far out. Ariel gasped in shock. They rowed the boat into the middle of the sea and stayed there for a while and they began to exchange questions, Eric found out that Vanessa was an evil maid that her daddy hired to keep the house clean, as it was hard for him to do so alone, but she wanted more than the money her daddy gave. He also found out that Ariel's 'daddy' was the owner of the sea life thing down town, "Alantica?" Eric asked in surprise, Ariel nodded with a smile, "Grims used to take me there every weekend." He explained with a smile, though Ariel looked slightly confused.

By the end of their date Eric had found enough information about Ariel for him to say with a doubt in his mind that he was falling for her big blue eyes and bright red hair, and she'd sung to him, not once, not twice, but three times and her voice just added to her beauty.

But he, nor she, had no idea that Vanessa was watching in the distance, because she wanted to make sure nothing happened between them, because if it did, her whole deal with Ariel will be destroyed, and she growled at the thought.

**BEAST'S WHOLE DATE**

Belle took her time getting up, she'd been told by Mrs Pott's that Beast had wanted to speak to her, and she complained, "It's no good you doing that my pet, now, would you like me to tell him your up?" she asked, Belle shook her head and smiled, "No thank you Mrs Pott's, I'll be down when I 'm ready." She said, she threw her clothes on slowly knowing that if she made Beast wait he'd get angry. But Belle was a quick dresser, and in no time was finished and running down the stairs to be greeted by Beast.

"Morning Belle." He said, obviously trying his hardest to not get angry, he knew she had been taking her time so e would get angry, but he wasn't going to, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of making him angry. "I was... wondering... if you'd... like to come for a walk in the garden with... me?" he asked, he stuttered slightly with the wording, he'd never been so kind towards a female before – or a male, but still – and it slightly shocked Belle with how nice he was being all of a sudden, but she smiled all the same and nodded, "I'd love to." She responded, he took her hand, a little roughly at first before dragging her toward the garden.

The garden was large, with flowers, bushes, tree's and enough space for a garden party of one thousand people – so to speak – and Belle loved walking in the spacious area. They spent so much time together inside of the house and outside in school, Belle found it nice to be able to get away from Beast in the garden, but she didn't mind this. A relaxing walk, talking to Beast – for once, without having to shout.

And Beast seemed so calm, he seemed to be slightly on edge at some points, like when Belle mentioned something to do with books, he got a little upset that even when they were walking together, she still wanted to talk about books, but he slowly calmed down and remembered that even though he wasn't a 'book freak' he was, and he was trying to get into her good books. (**Wink, Wink.**)

Then after an hour or two walking in the garden, Beast led her to a room she hadn't seen in his mansion, the door had been locked and Beast would never tell her why, but now he was leading her to it, he whispered for her to close her eyes and as she skeptically did he waved his hand, stuck out his tongue and put his middle finger up at her, just to make sure they were closed – which they were, luckily for him. After making sure that her eyes were closed he led her through the doors and into the library.

Rows of books on shelves reached up to the high ceiling and as Beast got to a point where Belle would be able to see every book in sight he whispered into her ear as Lumineer, Cogsworth and Mrs Pott's opened the curtains surrounding the room, "Open your eyes." And as they did, she gasped.

Belle insisted she read Beast a story, and as the others left Beast and Belle sat at a table and read one of Belle's favourite stories – though she has a lot – and that was of course Twilight. Beast didn't understand the story much, but he liked listening to Belle reading the book to him, he didn't expect her to ask him to choose a book that he could read to her, and he felt slightly embarassed to admit he couldn't actually read. Belle understood, and for the next half hour she helped him read through the first chapter of the first Harry Potter.

Things were going well so far, and as the sun began to go down, dinner was served, in the background the stereo was being played, and it played a peaceful tune whilst they ate, soon after dinner the track changed to Belle's favourite song, "Beast! Dance with me?" she exclaimed as 'Tale as Old as Time' played, and Beast had no choice but to dance with her.

He was a terrible dancer, but Belle was leading, and she waltzed across the ballroom like a princess, soon after Beast began to get the hang of it and was moving with Belle to the music – rather than Belle doing all the work. The song died down and the track began to change again, after all the laughter shared and glances into one anothers eyes they clumsily backed away from each other, smiling bashfully and giving awkward laughs. "Your a very good dancer." Beast admitted, to a smiling Belle, who blushed even more.

Then the moment was ruined by the doorbell ringing. Mrs Pott's went to the door to answer it and... "Oh, hello Maurice." She said in a slight shocked sounding tone, Belle's eyes widened and she rushed to the door, "Oh, papa!" she exclaimed, running to her previously seriously sick father, whom she had missed very much. She gave him a tight hug, she seemed to not want to let go in fear of losing her father again.

"Oh, hello Belle, has Adam been looking after you well my dear?" he asked his very happy daughter, she nodded, though she still hugged him, in truth, the first couple weeks had been hell, it had been like a prison living in this place, and Beast had acted like a monster towards her, but over the last couple of weeks she spent with him, he'd acted kinder, and done more things to make her happy, and she had felt herself falling for him, but he'd never know.

He hated the idea that she'd be leaving soon, once all her things were packed her and her papa would go back home, he'd recovered, there was no need for Beast to look after her in his mansion, but he wanted to.

Because he loved her.

But she would never know, because Beast would never admit to anyone his feelings for another person. Their 'date' had gone so well, he'd made her laugh, smile and all the things he had wanted to do for her, which he had never done in the past, he even learnt a bit of reading. But without Belle, he may never finish Harry Potter.

**NAVEEN'S WHOLE DATE**

Their music was so loud

He'd only just walked in and he was almost deaf. And to make things worse, there are no pretty girls here... besides Tiana. A girl... Lottie? She kept flirting with him, she kept making suggestions to him, she whispered right in his ear once, "Someday, my prince gonna come and we're gonna live happily ever after!" she exclaimed in the whispering tone, Naveen had caught her on several occasins – when she thought he weren't looking – pulling her bra up, to make her poor excuse of breasts look that little bit more bigger.

Naveen loved the choice of music, no denying. But the volume it was being played at made his eardrums burst. Naveen ad gotten up to dance with _Tiana's _friends three times, and not once did he actually see Tiana dancing, he got up for the fourth time, and in the corner of his eye he saw her, sitting on the side of the dancefloor fiddling with a piece of paper, and Naveen approached her... with swag. "Why hello, stick-in-the-mud." He said coyly, she rolled her eyes and laughed, "Hello Mr-fancy-pants." She replied. He smiled.

"So, why haven't I seen you dancing?" he asked, suddenly she looked slightly shocked, like she hadn't been expecting the question. She looked around, looking for an answer to his question, before sagging with a big long sigh, "Tell you the truth, I do-" she was stopped by a big manly voice calling her name.

"Hey! Tiana!" a big guy in a crocodile jacket said walking towards Tiana and Naveen, Naveen almost burst into fits of laughter when he saw th outfit this man was wearing, but Tiana hit him with her purse, "Hey Louis!" she called back with a smile, the crocodile man looked at her and the man she was with and then asked "You and this guy an item?" he asked, Tiana shook her head and glared, "Why the hell do you think every guy I hang out with, I'm with!" she shouted in anger, Louis held out both his hands and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry girl!" he laughed, "You kids go have fun! Imma go an' get me some of that!" he shouted pointing at a big pot of 'swamp' gumbo.

Tiana laughed, as her friend walked toward the food _she _ad earlier prepared. Naveen coughed to make his presence known to Tiana who was in fits of laughter. "Question!" he shouted, obviously she hadn't heard him coughing earlier – possibly because of the load music – she jumped slightly, "What on earth was that man wearing?" he asked Tiana in confusion, Tiana only glared at him.

"Maybe, cause he likes it!" she suggested,he grimaced in return.

"Back to my previous question then. Why haven't I seen you dancing?" he asked again, she sighed and sagged all over again, biting her bottom lip she began to reply, "I don't dance. I can't." She said with a miserable face. Naveen looked shocked for a second before shaking his head.

"Never say can't. Cause with me Tiana, you can dance." He said, he took her hands from her lap and pulled her out of her seat. When the next song came on 'My Belle Evangaline', they danced, and all the other dancers looked at them in total shock, few people in the crowd said, "Oh, my, is that our Tiana dancing? This is something you don't see... ever." Or something along the lines. Tiana felt slightly embarrassed, people were looking at her and Naveen dancing, Louis looked blown away by how quickly Tiana was learning the routine, and Lottie... she was fanning herself with how well Naveen was dancing, "Oh moma!" she shouted as Naveen dipped Tiana and almost kissed her.

An onslaught of aplause came their way, and before Naveen's lips could touch Tiana's she pulled away, and his heart almost broke.

They went straight outside after their little show and breathlessly Tiana told Naveen, "Wow, I bet moma Oodie would love to meet you!" she giggled slightly, Naveen gave a confused expression, "Moma, whoodie?" he asked, then an old cackling sound came from another direction.

"Only the best – looking – physio therapist you ever gonna meet. Hehe." An old lady boasted, Tiana smiled at the old lady and her cackling. "Hey, moma Oodie." She said with a beaming smile, Naveen looked between Tiana and moma Oodie, _so this is moma Oodie? _He thought to himself, he took another long look at moma Oodie and smiled. "Hey chil', how's yo moma? And yo brother?" she asked with a weak smile – weak for an old lady like her.

"Moma's fine, so is Ray, how are you moma?" Tiana asked, moma Oodie held up her hands, "I thought we agreed nothing personal, now chil', you said I'd love to meet someone, come on, show me the hunk!" she said snapping her fingers, Tiana pushed Naveen toward her, he stumbled slightly at how much force Tiana used to push him. "We-he-he-ell now, this guy got some zang to him! You sure 'bout this chil'?" she asked looking devious and skeptical.

Tiana rolled her eyes before turning to Naveen, "Thanks for coming tonight Naveen, I had fun, hope you did too, but now I really have to talk with moma Oodie, I would walk with you but..." she started looking round for an excuse, Naveen knew what this was, she was looking for some way of getting out of spending another minute with him, she didn't have to do that, he got the picture, and he had enjoyed himself, thoroughly. "No, no, it's fine, I'll see you in school then?" he said hopefully.

He felt stupid walking back to his car, he could have made her feel guilty, he was thinking of other responses for Tiana, but he came up with all the negative idea's, and it didn't feel right anymore, to insult or make her feel guilty. Was it possible? Was he really starting to lose his... annoying side?

For her?

**ALADDIN'S WHOLE DATE**

Genie was asking a thousand questions whilst Aladdin got himself prepared. "So, what's so special about this one girl, hey Al?" Genie asked, Aladdin sighed, "She's smart and fun... and..." he tried to think of another word to describe her, but Genie stepped in for him, "Pretty?" he asked again, "Beautiful! She's got these eye's... and this hair... and her smile." He exclaimed sighing after it all, Genie nudged Abu who wasn't too far behind and winked. They'd planned the night before that he'd take her on a journey in his car through the night.

But he was still having difficulty with figuring out a way of getting past the gates.

Soon the time approached where he'd go to her house, he was nervous, and still hadn't come up with an idea, but he told Genie he'd improvise when he got there. Then she showed up, "Oh, big boy!" she cooed.

"Oh no!" Aladdin exclaimed as her cooing got louder and closer. He was panicking, if Sadira was here there was no way Aladdin could go and see Jasmine. He looked to Genie in desperation, Genie winked, "Go, I'll hold her up." He told Aladdin, who smiled back in relief. Aladdin escaped – somehow – and ran to his car. He looked up at the flats, then drove off.

His heart beat was racing when he reached her house. He saw her silhouette through a large set of windows at the front of the house. Looking around him he found stones on the ground by his feet, he picked a few up and started throwing them at the window, the first caught her attention but not enough so she'd check. The next almost smashed her window, and that defenitly caught her attention. She went out onto her balcony and glared at Aladdin, "What?!" she asked in a harsh annoyed tone.

"Well, erm, I was, uh, wondering, if you, uh, wanted to, um, come for a ride?" he stuttered, he stepped back showing Jasmine his car, his confidence had gone and he was nervous, mostly about her reaction, but she smiled – that's a good sign isn't it? She nodded and went back in her room, thirty minutes or so later she came out the gate. "You ready?" he asked, she nodded with a big excited smile.

He turned the radio on and his favourite song played, he didn't realise it was also her favourite until she started singing to the female parts, "_A whole new world..._" she started, he turned and smiled at her, "You like this song?" he asked, she continued to sing whilst smiling and nodding.

They drove past all sorts of amazing sites, until finally they reached the beach, Aladdin and Genie had discussed how much Jasmine would love to see the moon light by the sea.

Aladdin helped Jasmine out of the car and walked with her to a bench which overlooked the sea, she sat close to him and sighed contently, "It's so beautiful." She said, she didn't know Aladdin was looking at her when he responded with a dreamy '_yeah_' and she still didn't know his name, so she took this as an opportune moment, "So, big boy? What's your real name? I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your friends again." She said with a sly tone, Aladdin never thought about this, he wanted to impress Jasmine, but he was poor and she was rich.

"My... name?" he asked slowly, she nodded pursing her lips together, Aladdin cleared his throat and deepened his voice, "I am Ali, my father owns a very large company and has riches beyond anyone's belief." He lied, he didn't like lying but he was desperate to impress her, she gave him a skeptical look and he coughed nervously.

"So... Ali? If your _so _rich then why do you live in a flat with, what I am assuming, your brother and father?" she asked, he groaned, if only he and Genie had planned this as well, they'd only planned where he'd take her not what he'd say to her, he gulped, "Well, I like to, um, keep a low profile, my friends don't even know about it... and Abu's not my real brother I just live with them to look normal. And I never told you because I thought you might find it... strange, what with me trying to lead a normal life with other people." he said he had a funny feeling he'd put his foot in a ditch with that.

"I on't think its strange... actually I understand." She told him resting her head on his shoulder watching the moon on the water, it didn't feel right to Aladdin that he had lied to her, but he'd impressed her, and that was what he wanted, and she was resting her head on _his _shoulder. That was another plus, but it didn't make up for the only downfall.

He drove Jasmine home the route they'd taken to get to the beach, Aladdin kept looking at Jasmine and feeling guilty as she smiled lovingly at him. When at her house she got out the car and walked straight over to Aladdins side of the car, "Goodnight, Ali." She said resting her arms on his window.

"Goodnight, Jasmine." He responded looking into her eyes, he was slightly shocked by his own boldness when he reached out and kissed her full on the mouth, at first both eyes were open, but then slowly they closed and Jasmine pushed herself further into the kiss to make it deeper. When they parted Aladdin was left breathless, wanting more and happy, as Jasmine walked over to the gate she turned back and smiled at him, and he returned the smile and sighed.

He'd kissed her, and she'd kissed him back... but he'd lied to her, and it made him feel sick inside, even as he drove home with a smile on his face, a pang of guilt gave him a headache, and it made his heart sink slightly... she hadn't kissed him because of _him _she'd kissed him because he'd _claimed_ he was rich. She could never love him, because he was poor – at least that's what he thought.

**HERCULES' WHOLE DATE**

Meg had found him hiding in the changing rooms, why she was in here nobody wanted to know, but she walked around the room looking for Hercules' feet, when she found them she smirked, suddenly putting on a game show voice, "Hmm, lets see, what could be behind curtain number one!" she exclaimed, Hercules seemed very shocked to see her standing there so seductively.

"Meg!" He exclaimed back, "Oh, I'm so sorry Meg, you see, these girls, they just won't stop chasing me so I ran in here and hid." He explained to her slightly bashful, Meg gave a small melodious chuckle.

"Don't worry wonder boy, stick with me and I can garauntee you'll be safe." She said, she pointed to the door as she continued, "Now, shall we go for our little date?" she asked. Still speechless Hercules nodded, allowing Meg to lead the way, and lead the way she did, they'd managed to entirely avoid Hercules' little fan club without any of them even noticing either Meg nor Hercules, which for both of them was a relief. Though Meg kept telling Hercules she was fine, she couldn't go through with this plan, she liked Hercules, he'd saved her, he'd treated her like a person – not that her friends didn't – and no man had ever done that for her. He made her feel special, and she was going to have to break that.

After hours upon hours of running around visiting new places their adventure was beginning to calm down. They chuckled together as they walked down the stone steps to the park, but Meg frowned as she saw two boys from her foster home with the nicknames Pain and Panic. She rolled her eyes, Hades' little hench men, she suddenly realised Hercules was still talking, she took another glance at the boys before responding to Hercules' question, "Not a clue..." she said, she didn't know what he'd asked her, but she knew it was a question. But Hercules' sad face showed that it wasn't the correct answer.

"Oh, so you, uh, didn't enjoy our, um, date?" he asked slowly and quite quietly, if he didn't seem fragile enough Meg would've told him to speak up.

"Oh, wonder boy, no I totally enjoyed our date, it's just I, er," she said quickly looking around for an answer, anything that would help her explain, then as she yawned it came across that she could use tiredness as an excuse to get out of this, "I'm tired, yes, really, really tired, geez wonder boy, you do know how to have fun." She said with a seductive and suggestive smile.

Hercules just blushed, "Maybe, sometimes, but look, Meg, I want to thank you, without you I would never have had the courage to go on a date, thank you, I had so much fun." He said picking a flower off a tall tree and giving it to her. Reluctantly she took the flower from him and he pecked her cheek.

Shock radiated through both of them, Meg as she hadn't been kissed in ages and had doubted Hercules had the balls to do it on a first date, and Hercules was shocked by his own boldness, he seemed so out of place, so uncomfortable with his previous action that his cheeks felt hotter, even though it was chilly tonight, and Meg was hugging her arms, yet again he surprised himself by hugging her tightly – not too tight, he is Hercules – to warm her up.

She seemed to sink into his arms for after a while, but she was tense, "Wonder boy, I don't wanna hurt you..." she said sighing and pulling herself out of his arms. Hercules approached her, he was taken back by her statment, but he still followed her.

"Meg, you would never hurt me, just like I would never hurt you, ever." He said stroking her cheek, if Meg didn't pull away from his touch now she'd be putty in his hands, and they were so close...

"OKAY PARTIES OVER HERCULES! TRAINING TIME!" a shout was heard close by and a light beamed over them, Phil was standing at the very top of the steps that led to the park. He was standing with Pegasus and they were looking down on the two lovebirds with a stern glare. Hercules was quickly dragged away by Phil and Meg was left completely on her own and she sighed as she looked at the flower.

"Whats the matter with me?" she asked herself putting her head in her lap.

**FLYNN'S WHOLE DATE**

He'd promised Rapunzel another trip into the town, she'd begged him if they could go just before the gig, get themselves – mostly her – ready, you could tell she was nervous, constantly saying "What would mother do?" or "She would die if she found out I was with a man, I am a terrible daughter." Or "I'm going home! Thats it, no gig for me!" or "I am never going home! Once I have seen 'Floating Lights' I will stalk them forever!" she'd declare, passers by would look at Flynn and Rapunzel and hear her outburst, quickly scurrying away – she looked as crazy as she sounded.

Finally, Flynn had had enough, "Rapunzel!" he shouted gaining her attention, she looked up at him in surprise and Flynn took her silence as his que, "Do you want to go see 'Floating Lights' yes or no?" he asked, she nodded a yes so Flynn continued, "Then grow up! Yes your mother ould not approve but she as got to give you your freedom! Jesus Christ girl! Live a little." He declared, he was slightly scared when she started to stand up with anger etched across her features.

But he was full of relief when she began to drag him toward a shop full of cakes, paints and teddy bears.

After almost three more hours of her getting ready for the gig, she'd bought wellingtons even though Flynn had told her several times that the gig was in a lake – obviously boats would be used to get close and lanterns would be taken with fans toward the floating stage – but Rapunzel insisted that she bought them incase it started to rain and the ground got muddy.

Then Flynn led her to the boat they would share, he hid the lanterns he had paid for behind him as they rode off into the centre of the lake, she'd gotten a little bit disappointed when she realised tey were going on boats, Flynn had laughed, she wasn't disappointed because it seemed crazy, she was disappointed because she had bought wellies to walk around in, and now they had no use. "I told you that... look if it makes you feel any better you can put the wellies on now." He suggested, she looked at him with wide eyes, then they reduced back to regular size.

"Won't people think I'm weird." She said hiding slightly, Flynn just chuckled again, "Believe me, if they didn't think you were weird from earlier then they won't now." He smiled, she smiled back as she playfully hit his arm. Then music was heard, and Rapunzel was scampering to the other end of the boat, slightly rocking it.

"Eugene! Eugene! Listen! Their playing my song!" she declared, people in the other boat looked at them funny as they continued to row. Suddenly Rapunzel was singing, "_All those days, watching from the windows, all those years, outside looking in, all that time, never even knowing..._" she continued, after a while Flynn began to recognise the song.

"_All those days, chasing down a daydream, all those years, living in a blur, all that time never truly seeing things, the way they were..._" he sang, Rapunzel seemed shocked to hear his voice louder than her own, but as she looked up at him she noticed his gaze was on her as he sang.

When the chorus came back they sang in unison, "_and at last I see the light, and its like the fog has lifted, and at last I see the light, and its like the sky is new, and its warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted..._" he cupped her face gently bringing it closer to his, before noticing back on shore the ginger brothers smiling at him... why now?

He looked back at Rapunzel hesitantly, he'd regret this, he knew he would, she had her big green eyes closed and her lips were ready to be kissed, but he was being watched by the boys who ated him the most, and the boys who he owed so much to. "Blondie, I'm so sorry, but I, er, have to go, do something, I promise it does not affect you." He said desperately trying to explain it better, but she just glared at him, with tears in her eyes and shoved him away, and in silence they rowed back to land, and in tears Rapunzel left.

And Flynn was going to be murdered on this night, without evem kissing her, not even once.

**Authors Notes: So its taken me like years (slight exaggeration there) to update this and I swear to God it was not my plan, the next chapter involves a lot more villianary stuff, or so I think it will, I haven't yet planned it in my mind so it might take as much time as this did, I used songs from the original films, because they fit, I apologise for the shortness of Flynns date, I couldn't think, my brain just wasn't functioning at the time. Tell me what do you think, give me any idea's, I've been thinking about doing a little sequel thing at the end, like when they are all married and all that... maybe. Tell me, please!**


End file.
